phibrainkaminopuzzlefandomcom-20200214-history
Hologram
Hologram is the first ending of the of the anime series Phi Brain: Kami no Puzzle. It is sung by Natsumi Kiyoura. Characters in order of appearance *Kaito Daimon *Nonoha Itou *Gammon Sakanoue *Cubic Galois *Ana Gram *Rook Banjou Crossfield Lyrics TV Version Romaji Tsukue no ue de umareta sekai Ichiban saki ni kimi ni misetakatta Karappo no heya sotto nukedashite Hashiri hajimeteta Ikihazumasete oka o noboru to Kimi ga saki ni tsuite matteita ne Takusan no hajimete kimi to mitsuketa Takaramono datta Kanashisa de afureta toki wa Nanimo iwazu ni tada soba ni itekureta ne Ima demo wasurenai yo Mata aou ne yakusoku o shiyou Kie wa shinai ano hi no sayonara Boku no subete kimi ga kureta michi Zutto kokoro no naka Hikaru yo English The world born on my desk I wanted you to see it first I sneaked out of the empty room And started to run As I got to the top of the hill, out of breath, You were already there, waiting for me. It was the first of many treasures We would find together When sorrow was overflowing in me, You just silently stayed by my side. I still haven't forgotten that. Let's promise we will meet again. The goodbye of that day, we'll never forget. All I have I got from you, And it will shine in my heart Forever Kanji 机の上で生まれた世界 一番先に君に見せたかった 空っぽの部屋そっと抜け出して 走り始めてた 息弾ませて丘を登ると 君が先に着いて待っていたね たくさんの初めて君と見つけた 宝物だった 悲しさで溢れたときは 何も言わずにただそばにいてくれたね 今でも忘れないよ また会おうね約束をしよう 消えはしないあの日のサヨナラ 僕のすべて　君がくれた道 ずっとこころの中 光るよ Full Version Romaji Tsukue no ue de umareta sekai Ichiban saki ni kimi ni misetakatta Karappo no heya sotto nukedashite Hashiri hajimeteta Iki hazumasete oka wo noboru to Kimi ga saki ni tsuite matte itane Takusan no hajimete kimi to mitsuketa Takara mono datta Kanashi sade afureta toki wa Nanimo iwazu ni tada soba ni ite kureta ne Ima demo wasurenai yo Mata aou ne yakusoku wo shiyou Kie wa shinai ano hi no sayonara Zutto fukaku iki wo sui kon da Hibari ga takaku sora wo oyoi deku Nankai datte machigai wo shiyou Daijoubu to warai toba sou yo Yasashii te ga boku wo tsure dashita Itsumo kokoro no naka hikaru yo Yuugure nante suki janakatta Chotto chiisa na uso wo tsuitari shita Mou sukoshi dake issho ni itakute To omawari shiteta Ano goro no bokura wa zutto Kotae wa hitotsu da to shinji tsuzukete tane Douka kawara zuni ite Dakishime tara koware sou datta Dakara sotto ryoute de tsutsun da Kimi ga kureta chiisa na ketsui wo Ima toki ha natsu kara arigatou Kaerimichi hitori de Hoshizora wo miageta Boku wa koko ni iru kara Toki ni wa omoi dashite Zutto, zutto tomodachi de ii you Donna toki mo kimi wo omotteru yo Saa susumou furikaeranai de Sumi wataru sora boku ga erabu michi Mata aou nee yakusoku wo shiyou Douka kimi wa shiawase de ite ne Boku no subete kimi ga kureta michi Zutto kokoro no naka hikaru yo English the world born on my desk I wanted you to be the first to see it I slipped out of the empty room And started running Gasping for breath, I climb up the hill You’re already there waiting for me It was the first of many treasures We would find together When I was overwhelmed with sadness You stayed quietly by my side I haven’t forgotten about that Let’s make a promise to meet again The “goodbye” said on that day will not disappear Always taking very deep breaths Larks swim about the skies up high No matter how many times we get it wrong Just say it’s okay and laugh it off A gentle hand takes me out In my heart It’s always shining I didn’t like evenings at all I’ll tell a little lie Because I want to be with you for a little while more And go by a longer way In those days we always believed That there was only one right answer Please don’t change It seemed like you’d be broken if I hugged you So I wrapped my arms around you gently The tiny resolve you gave to me I will release it now Thank you On my way home alone I looked up at the starry sky I’m right here I hope you’d recall that from time to time Let’s be friends forever and forever I think of you at all times Come on, move forward and don’t turn back Under the azure sky, a path that I’ll choose Let’s make a promise to meet again Please be living a happy life The path you gave to me is my everything In my heart It’s always shining Kanji 机の上で生まれた世界 一番先に君に見せたかった 空っぽの部屋そっと抜け出して 走り始めてた 息弾ませて丘を登ると 君が先に着いて待っていたね たくさんの初めて君と見つけた 宝物だった 悲しさで溢れたときは 何も言わずにただそばにいてくれたね 今でも忘れないよ また会おうね約束をしよう 消えはしないあの日のサヨナラ ずっと深く息を吸い込んだ ひばりが高く空を泳いでく 何回だって間違いをしよう 大丈夫と笑い飛ばそうよ 優しい手が僕を連れ出した いつもこころの中 光るよ 夕暮れなんて好きじゃなかった ちょっと小さなウソをついたりした もう少しだけ一緒にいたくて 遠回りしてた あの頃の僕らはずっと 答えはひとつだと信じ続けてたね どうか変わらずにいて 抱きしめたら壊れそうだった だからそっと両手で包んだ 君がくれた小さな決意を 今解き放つから ありがとう 帰り道ひとりで 星空を見上げた 僕はここにいるから 時には思い出して ずっとずっと友達でいよう どんなときも君を想ってるよ さあ進もう　ふりかえらないで 澄渡る空　僕が選ぶ道 また会おうね　約束をしよう どうか君は幸せでいてね 僕のすべて　君がくれた道 ずっとこころの中 光るよ Video Category:Music Category:Media